


Shallow Beauty

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Drugging, Fear, Grian's a hybrid, Implied Grumbo, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Trauma, Watcher Grian Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian, one of the only 3 unclaimed omegas' on Hermitcraft, were taken to an unknown facility, stripped of their clothing and all their possessions. No way to contact anyone for help.Please read warnings and tags.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. I - Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Grian smiled as he was flying across the world of hermitcraft. He flew into Mumbo's giant base.

"Hey Mumbo!" He shouted happily.

"Hey G. What brings you here?" Mumbo replied hastily, "Oh I think your suppressants are wearing off by the way. I can literally smell your hormones."

"Yeah.. That's why I'm here. I've lost them. I was wondering if I had left them here last time I was over?"

"No I don't think so. Also you really need to find a mate dude."

"I know! But that's my problem, I don't exactly want a mate. I'm also worried that if I don't find one soon Iskall's gonna come after me and y'know." Grian shrugged. "Besides, a handsome alpha like you should already have an omega." 

Mumbo smiled, "You'd think that. But Gri, we both got issues. And since you are only one of three unclaimed omegas then we got a small issue with traffickers." 

"I know.." Grian said looking at the ground. "Speaking of the unclaimed. Have you seen Scar or Ren? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"I don't know Grian. Maybe try the shopping district?" 

"Yeah alright." Grian turned to leave, "Uh.. Mumbo.. I know this is a very VERY odd question. But when my heat starts can you.. help me with it?" 

"Yeah sure." Mumbo replied shyly, slightly blushing. Grian smiled and waved goodbye as he flew away. He flew to the town hall.

Grian looked around the town hall for a good bit. Grian being a Watcher-Angel-Human hybrid, he was one of the rarest omegas in existence. _Huh, I guess they aren't here.._ "Ah! What the-!" Grian screamed as he was blindfolded and was restrained. He then felt something stab his neck and in a matter of seconds he was out cold.

A few hours later, or at least Grian assumed so, he woke up hanging upside down from the ceiling. "What... What is going on?" He mumbled.

"Grian!"

"G-Man! Oh thank the hermits in the skies that you're okay." Scar and Ren said.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm okay, why am I hanging upside down though?"

"Traffickers. They still can't tell what you are yet." Ren explained.

"Mumbo and I were just talking about that... Also I can't feel my wings." 

"Yeah they chained you over pretty heavily." Ren said quietly. Then they heard a door slam.

"Okay, so we got the little wolf, the cat, and whatever you are now." Said a gruff voice.

"Doc?" Grian said quietly. The man opened his curtain and revealed himself to be Doc. 

"Grian." Doc said, "Look, here's the deal. I don't want to hurt you or any of you as much as they do. I've been working for them for months keeping this quiet."

"Okay, but why am I upside down?"

"To keep you from running away. Right now most of your weight is being held up by your ankles. But I'll be taking care of you three and I will do my best to make sure they don't violate you."

"What're you talking about?" Scar said fear prominent in his voice.

"You guys know how you're unclaimed, and your heat cycles are vicious, speaking of, Grian?" Doc said, turning back to Grian. "Are you in a heat?"

"No, it's not until another week or so I think. I've lost my suppressants somewhere in my base I think and I couldn't find them before I got KIDNAPPED." Grian emphasized.

"Keep your voice down would you?" Doc said opening his cage. "Look, I need to know what type of hybrid you are." He said knelling down.

"Uh..."

"Grian, come on, the quicker you tell me the quicker I leave and probably the quicker you, Ren, and Scar get out." 

"Ugh, fine. But you aren't gonna like what you hear." Grian replied looking at Doc, "I'm a Watcher-Angel-Human hybrid." 

"Did you just say Watcher?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Oh you're so dead." Doc said with worry in his voice, "If you're part watcher and you're still unclaimed then you could end up getting hunted completely Or something completely different." 

"I-I.. What?!" Grian said his eyes widening. Doc shushed him. "Look, just stay calm, okay? That's the best thing you can do right now." 

Doc got up, "I'll be back soon, hopefully to give you guys food." And with that Doc left.

After roughly three hours, Grian started to make small noises. 

"Grian you okay?"

"Yeah... Kinda... I don't know." Grian replied his voice straining. "I'm hot, cold, and my back and wings are numb."

"Oh no, uh G.." Ren said.

"Yeah?"

"I think your heat is starting early."

"I really hope not."


	2. II

All three unclaimed omegas were hanging from the ceiling chained heavily. Every once in a while you could hear a slight rumble of their chains trying to relieve pressure on their ankles and wrists. They hadn't talked much because the last time they were caught talking about something they beat each of them.

  
Ren had a deep gash going across his chest, Scar had one across his arm, and Grian, oh poor Grian, they decided that since he was a rare kind of hybrid they decided to slightly torture the poor thing. Grian had a few gashes on his stomach, arms, legs, even one across his eye. Even though they hadn't talked much, Doc had decided to help Grian the best he could. Grian's breathing was laboured, his arms were limp from teh pain, and he was trembling.

  
After more waiting in silence, the three heard a door slam and multiple voices and footsteps. Grian was listening into their conversation.

  
"Scar, 25, Cat hybrid. He's an interesting specimen."

More footsteps...

"Ren, Werewolf hybrid, he's vicious when it comes to predators."

"Enough with the descriptions, where is the rare one."

The gruff sounding voice sighed and walked over to Grians' cage opening the curtain. Grian was pretending that he wasn't listening to his conversation with the two other people.

"Grian. Watcher-Angel-Human hybrid."

"Yeah, yeah, we know what he is. And we'll take him, and the others too."

  
Grian opened his eyes, and saw two six-foot people and Doc standing in front of him. "I-I'm sorry?" Doc stuttered.

"Open the cages. We're taking all of them. And you solely because we don't trust you." The two said, "Also we're high beings and you can't stop us."

Doc sighed, walked over to the control panel that released Ren first. Ren shakily stood up and got his bearings as the door to his cage opened. The same with Scar, when he went to release Grian, instead of the chains slowly letting him down he fell right on his head. Grian groaned as he sat up. The chains ripping themselves from Grian as he rubbed his head from where he fell. Scar and Ren went walking over to him. 

  
"Hey you okay?" Scar asked quietly. All Grian did was nod. 

Doc tossed the three of them some clothes and they put them on. 

"All four of you, follow." The watchers said. The four did as told and Doc muttered an apology to Grian about the whole chain thing. As they walked through a portal, Grian started shivering.

  
"I know you recognize this place Grian."

Grian hung back behind the group as he limped with them. "I'm not going to be any watchers mate." Grian mumbled.

The watcher then shoved all the hermits in Grian's old room and took Grian away.

They shoved our poor gremlin into a small, confined dark room. After the watchers threw him in there, Grian's hands started bleeding because he tried punching the walls to get out. He sunk to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

A few moments later, a watcher opened the door, Grian looked over and squinted his eyes. 

A short, "You know what to do." was heard from the watcher and a different watcher walked in. That said watcher grabbed Grian by the collar of his sweater and said, "Why aren't you a beaut? I'm gonna have fun with you."

"No.. Please, don't." Grian said, his pleas were ignored and he was stripped of his sweater.

As the watcher in front of him stripped him of his clothes, he covered Grian's mouth so that his screams were muffled. "Such a whore, having to take every watcher that comes in." The watcher said, moving his leg to Grian's crotch. "Being able to fuck an angel is great. But I'm gonna use you to the point to where you can't walk." Grian's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper. The taller figure flipped him around, and stuck a finger in his ass. Grian let out a whimper of pain that it left. As the watcher brought in two more fingers too quickly, Grian bit the watchers hand hard enough to draw blood. As the watcher snatched his hand away and groaned, he lent in to Grian's ear and whispered menacingly, "I wouldn't try fighting back." Grian started having tears come down his face as the other smacked his ass roughly, Grian screamed bloody murder. "AH, OW STOP. PLEASE." Grian begged as the watcher removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. The other watcher, sick of hearing his cries, took out a switchblade and mode a cut along his chest, arm and side of his neck. "Now shut the fuck up." He said as he brutally hit Grian in his prostate, covering Grian's mouth. roughly 20 minutes of being brutally fucked, Grian came and the watcher did as well. He pulled out of Grian. Grian had lost consciousness quickly after being cut, but his body was still responsive to what was happening to him. The evil watcher let out a sinister laugh and left.

A few hours later Grian regained consciousness. He slowly sat himself up and winced as his ass and body were super sore. The faint smell of blood and cum was filling his box. He went to prop himself up on the wall, warm tears coming down his face as he did so. As the only noise in the small room was Grian's trembling breathing, he soon fell asleep to it.

**With Doc and the others**

_**"Please**_ tell me you guys aren't due for a heat cycle." Doc said, Scar and Ren shook their heads. "I really hate to think what they're doing to Grian."

"I wonder if Grian keeps a journal somewhere.. I mean with all things considering." Ren said getting up form the bed. 

"Y'know he might. Maybe it'll give us some insight on what's going on here." Doc replied.

"It's not good to go through peoples' privacy like that though.." Scar said, "But we do need to know what's going on."

After about 10 minutes of rummaging around things, Ren found a little journal kept under the floorboards. "Guys, I found something." Ren said holding up Grian's little book. He opened the first page, and read what was inside.

"To anyone who finds this book; Read with caution. It may save your life." Ren said. "Continue reading Ren." Doc said walking over.

"My name is Grian, I was taken from my home world by the watchers. I was hunted for being one of the rarest hybrids in history. I am a Watcher-Angel-human hybrid, mostly wanted for my feathers. But since I'm an omega, I was spared from their wrath and brought here. Every time a heat would come around, they would stick me in a box and force me to have sex with them until I'm out cold. Each time I would come back even more bruised, bloodied and broken. I once came back with a fractured wrist and had to heal it myself because of how bad they used me. Don't ever let them know you have a heat happening, they will punish and make you regret it.

Sometimes I run out to the portal room where there are many different worlds. I could spy on some of the people in said worlds. But one I found that was extremely enticing was this world called hermitcraft, a world untouched by watchers. I've labeled the portal and it's on the bottom floor. Glimpses into the future are strong with me. Please heed my warning when I say don't let them find you."

"Oh my gosh, that's in-insane! I can't believe they can stand to live with themselves while doing that to other worlds and Grian." Scar said. "Hang on Scar there's more. I think he knew we were gonna find this book." Ren said, "Here let me finish."

"Ren, Scar, and Doc. I know you're reading this book, and I was taken away from you. But they will let Doc go back home. What Doc will need to do is just contact X, Iskall, and Mumbo. And tell Mumbo, I need him as my alpha before I get killed. Be safe my ~~friends~~ Family." 

"'Family'... He called us his family!" Scar said with a smile, "Well we all are relatively close to each other." Ren replied, then the door opened.

"Creeper, you can leave. We will escort you to the portal realms and you will find your way back to your portal. Is that clear?" The watcher said from the door, Doc looked back at the other two hermits, "Yes." And Doc left with them.

As Doc entered the Hermitcraft portal he typed into the chat,

_< Docm77> Iskall, Mumbo, X I need you... NOW._

_< Xisuma> uh okay? Meet at the town hall?_

_< MumboJumbo> Uh okay, be there in 5_

_< Iskall85> same_

After those messages were sent Doc quickly made his way to the town hall. The three hermits he requested, there already.

"Doc, what is going on?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah, and why have you been off world for 10 days?" Iskall added.

"And have you seen Grian, Scar, and Ren? We can't find them anywhere." Xisuma finished.

"Okay, guys. I know you're mad, and you're going to be furious. But, Grian, Ren, and Scar are all in danger and we need your guys' help."

"We?" Mumbo asked.

"Yes, we. There are these things called Watchers, they took myself, Grian, Scar, and Ren from the Omega trafficking thing we were a part of and that I was forced into. I didn't hurt any of them." Doc started to explain.

"Wait, _YOU_ kidnapped Grian?"

"And Scar and Ren, but only because I was forced too. I wouldn't hurt them." Doc explained, "Look, Grian is in so much trouble, and Mumbo, he wants you to be his alpha."

"You're kidding?"

"No."


	3. III - It's Your Fault

While Grian was still sat in his box, his very small, very dark box, a Watcher came in and started scolding him.

"You shouldn't have run away like that. You could have gotten yourself killed!" The watcher yelled, Grian didn't look up at him, his knees still tugged to his chest, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." His shout made Grian jump and look up at the watcher in front of him. "You need to accept a Watcher as your alpha. I've had enough of your childish ways." 

"Not my fault I don't want to be _raped_ by a watcher over and over again with the people who 'took me in' condoning all of it." Grian snapped.

"You're so ungrateful. You know that? You're a push-over. A disgrace of a watcher."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ONE ANYWAYS." Grian yelled, only to be backhanded by the watcher in front of him.

"You will watch your tone with me young man. You will stay in this box until you've learned your lesson." The watcher said leaving Grian alone in his thoughts. Grian had been here many times, he even did some harm to himself while trying to get out one time. He sighed as his thoughts came flooding back into his mind, he pulled his knees to his chest and started to shiver. The watchers had taken his clothes away, and not given him anything to keep him warm.

 _This is punishment..._ Grian thought to himself, as he let out an exhausted groan and laid on the floor to go to sleep.

**With Scar and Ren**

"What are we going too do? Grian is god knows where and Doc still hasn't returned!" Ren said worried.

"Ren calm down, I'm sure they're coming. But I'm also worried about Grian, it's been days since they've taken him away." Scar replied softly, "We just need to be careful on what we say and do. They could end up doing the same to us, and right now we don't want to be where Grian is, where ever that may be."

Just then a watcher came in carrying an unconscious and naked Grian. "Omegas to the wall. Now." The watcher demanded as he set Grian down on his bed, who then proceeded to curl himself up into a tight ball. The watcher gave Scar and Ren a glare as he left, the two then proceeded to walk over to Grian, his hands were bloody, his face had a red hand print on his left cheek, open gashes on his chest and neck. 

"Does he have a med kit in here?" Scar asked, Ren shrugged, but Grian slowly sat up. 

"I-it's in the corner under the floorboards.." he said, his speech slurred. Ren walked over to grab it while Scar helped Grian position himself where Scar could work on him.

"Do you want some pants first before we start dressing your wounds?" Scar asked comfortably, Grian didn't give a worded answer, only a nod and the two helped Grian get situated with some clothes, then to lay him back down shirtless. Scar began dressing his wounds and putting bandages on the smaller hermit. As Grians' breathing got more and more laboured, Scar stopped trying to calm him down and just put a hand on his chest which made Grian jump.

"Sorry, but I need to make sure that your heart rate doesn't go too low." Grian simply just moved his face away from Scar as he was tired from screaming. 

A few hours later, Grian was awake and sitting up. He didn't talk much, and he kept himself in a ball for comfort. He still didn't have a shirt on but he didn't care at this point.

"Grian? Are you okay?" Ren asked.

No answer, Scar and Ren looked at each other then back at Grian who had started slightly rocking. Scar walked over to Grian slowly and sat beside him.

"It's alright, we won't let them hurt you anymore." Scar said wrapping his arm around Grian, motioning Ren to do the same. Grian sighed and said the first words since he got back from the box;

"I miss Mumbo, and everyone else." 

"We do too."

As Scar, Ren and Grian continued to cuddle each other, they each had fallen asleep on one another. 

The door opened slightly, "I remember them being in here, come on." A gruff German voice said. 

"Doc?" Scar askd quietly.

"Hey. You guys okay?" He said walking over with the other hermits.

"Ren and I yeah, Grian no, not as much." Scars words loud enough for Grian to wake up and look groggily towards his fellow hermits. "Mu.. MUMBO!" Grian said excitedly jumping up and running into Mumbo's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, I got you now." Mumbo assured, "We're gonna take you home alright?" Grian looked up at the taller man and smiled. "Thank you." Grian said.

Ren started to chuckle, "You two are a match made in heaven." 

"You guys ready to go?" Xisuma asked.

"Yeah, wait... Grians' leg." Ren said, Grian looked down at his bandaged up leg. 

"Oh yeah.. I.. I can't exactly walk." Grian said as he realized that he was fully leaning on Mumbo. 

"Eh, no worries, I can carry you."

"Good, cause I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Grian said, "I.. I took quite the beating while I was being.. used. It wasn't a happy sight." 

"In other words, he's got wounds that are bleeding under those bandages on his chest." Scar said as he saw Grian slightly fall backwards, only to be picked up by Mumbo, and Xisuma motioning the hermits to follow him out. 

Once they got to the portal room Grian was semi-conscious, groaning as he felt the jerking movement on the side of his arm and leg. 

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Mumbo assured, Grian just dug his head into Mumbos' chest as a response. As they reached their portal a wall appeared in front of it.

"And where do you think you're going with our omega?"


	4. IV

"Where do you think you're going with our omega?" A watcher said, flying down to the group.

"He's not _YOUR_ omega. He's ours." Mumbo said, "Specifically, mine."

"Oh yeah? And where's your claim mark?"

"He doesn't have one yet." Ren said.

"REN." Mumbo said sternly.

"Put the omega on the ground."

Scar put a hand on Mumbos' shoulder, "Don't, he'll bleed out if he's laid on the ground."

Grian started whimpering in Mumbo's arms. "We're going into the hub and you won't stop us." Iskall said drawing his blade.

"Don't... fight.." Grian said slowly and weakly, "It'll end in suffering." "We aren't going to fight hun, we're going to run." Mumbo reassured, Grian simply clenched his eyes shut as he dug his head deeper into his chest. "Just go around the back." Grian said, Mumbo walked around the back and walked in with Grian and the rest of the hermits.

~~

Got bored of writing fight scenes and whatnot

~~

As the few hermits got back to their world, losing the watchers completely, they walked into teh light of the town hall.

"It's about time we got home." Ren smirked. "I got some things to do brothers, I'm behind on schedule, so I'll see you around. Keep me updated with Grian okay dude?" Mumbo nodded in agreement, Scar said relatively the same thing and Mumbo carried Grian off to his base.

As Mumbo laid Grian down on his bed and pulled the covers over him, Grian had started making small whines. He moved the blanket from his neck and it revealed a feather with a black hue around it. Mumbo managed to get the same mark on the side of his shoulder. Only his was a black feather with a white hue. He hummed at the sight, Grian was a claimed omega and Mumbo was watching over his mate.

Roughly a day later, Grian woke up. He managed to sit up and rub his head from the pain. "Ow.." Grian groaned. Just then Mumbo walked in with some food. "Hey love, how're you feeling?" He asked, setting the tray down across his lap.

"I.. I'm good.. I think. I'm still really tired but I'm awake regardless." Grian replied, thankfully taking the food. "How's your neck?" Mumbo said, trying to play it cool.

"Hmm?" Grian said, setting the soup back down on the tray, "My scar?" 

"No, you weirdo." Mumbo said rolling up his sleeve, "You're mark." 

"NO WAY." Grian said as he saw Mumbos' mark on the base of his neck ever so slightly. "Coolest. Claim Mark. Ever." 

"It's happened dude." Mumbo said rolling his sleeve back down.

"IT'S SO COOL! Ow.. Headache." Grian said pulling his hand up to his head.

"Yeah you're gonna be in pain for a few days. Rest up, I'll be back in a bit."

"You're leaving me?"

"Only for a little bit."

"Come on.." Grian pouted, "Don't you wanna hang, or do something before you run off to the hermits and tell them I'm awake?"

"I.." Mumbo stuttered, then sighed at Grians' puppy dog eyes, "Fine, we can fool around a little before I run off and tell the rest of the hermits you're awake."

"YES!" Grian shouted, "Get over here and cuddle me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and keep things as consistent as possible, I'm sorry if things seem out of place or don't make sense.


End file.
